Every World Ship Turns
by Fandomgirl3114
Summary: A collection of Hetalia one shots with multiple pairings including, but not limited to, Gertalia, Ruslat, Spamano, LithPol, USUK, and Fruk.
1. Ruslat

Russia was wandering around his house rather aimlessly, not having any specific purpose. He heard a soft clinking sound from a slightly opened door. He poked his head in and saw Latvia busily washing dishes.

"Hello little Latvia," said Russia cheerfully. Latvia jumped about a foot in the air and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

"H-h-hi Mr. Russia," he stammered, starting to shake violently. Russia advanced into the room and put a hand on Latvia's head, ruffling his hair fondly. Then he paused.

"Why do you shake so much?" he asked. Latvia went red and continued to stutter.

"Are you cold?" Russia asked.

"No, I-"

"Are you afraid of something?" he continued, still looking down on the smaller country.

"No!" lied Latvia immediately, panicking.

"You must be cold then," Russia reasoned.

_Go away, go away, _Latvia pleaded silently.

"Yes, I'm cold," he said reluctantly, hoping that it would appease Russia's curiosity.

"Ah, you should have said so in the first place, da?" Russia said, and then looped the end of his scarf around Latvia's neck a few times. Latvia's heart skipped a few beats, and his terrified shaking increased.

"You should tell me when something is wrong, my little Latvia," said Russia, wrapping his arms around Latvia affectionately.

Latvia's shaking halted immediately, and he froze. He felt Russia's chin graze his head.

"You are like a little teddy-bear, my little Latvia. Perhaps I should hug you more often, da."

Russia finally released Latvia from his hold of suffocating affection, and unwrapped his scarf. Latvia looked down at the floor, still red, and only looked up at the taller country when he saw Russia hold something out.

His scarf.

"You can keep this one for now," he said, forcing it on Latvia, "until I find you a new one."

Latvia took the proffered scarf tentatively. Russia looked a bit odd without it on. As Russia walked away, Latvia stared after him, thinking, _maybe Russia isn't that scary after all._

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first in what will be a set of Hetalia pairings, and also my first Ruslat. Please R&R and don't be afraid to suggest a ship or a basic plot for a oneshot! Thanks for reading!**


	2. USUK

England stumbled through the dust, ignoring the screams of the wounded around him. The war had been going on for so long, he had forgotten why they were fighting. They all felt, he felt, that this would be the last day, however. The air had a quality that made it seem as though something was coming. Something important was going to happen.  
A flash and an explosion hit him with a shock wave, and his gun flew out of his hand. He flew through the air for a few feet and then hit the ground roughly, rolling as he let out yet another groan of pain. He stopped rolling and then lay there for a second, letting his vision readjust. When it did, he blinked and found himself looking at a horrifyingly familiar object.  
A pair of glasses.  
More specifically, America's glasses.  
England pushed himself up to his knees with difficulty. He reached out and took the glasses into his shaking hand. They were absolutely pristine. It was a stark contrast to the bloody and dirty world around them. He looked up from the glasses, wondering where their owner was.  
In the end, it hadn't been very difficult to locate America. He just had to follow the bloodstains.  
America was on the ground, blood gushing out from around the hand he had clamped to his stomach. His jacket was dyed bright red, and his face that was ghost pale was splattered with the same shade.  
"America!" cried England, limping over as quickly as he could. He sank to his knees next to the younger country. America's eves were squeezed shut, but he was still breathing. Barely.  
"America," said England again, putting his hand heavily on the other's forehead. America's eyes flew open, probably in anticipation of another attack. He saw England and relaxed slightly.  
"Hey bro," he wheezed.  
England couldn't force his mouth to form words. He simply stared at the dying man in front of him. Memories of America swarmed him. This was the one he had taken into his house, raised from a young age. He tried desperately to reconcile the image of the strong, laughing America with who lay in front of him.  
"America," he said again, simply, after grasping for a sentence.  
America's eyes started to slide shut again. "You have to kill them," he said weakly.  
England slid an arm under America and half lifted his head up onto his lap. "No!" He said, and his vehemence scared even him. "No don't say it like that. We need you. I-I need you. To come be the hero, right? You are the hero after all," he joked weakly. A tear rolled off his cheek and splashed onto America's face. "Or that's what you always say."  
America's blue eyes fixed directly onto England's green ones, and he coughed sharply, blood spattering his lips. "Nah, I'm too tired to be the hero today," he said, completely serious. "You gotta do it for me, okay bro? You... You have to be the hero today."  
He gave another violent cough and then exhaled sharply and stopped moving. England clutched at the body in his arms, and was utterly frozen with shock.  
"No," he whispered, tears flowing freely again.  
"England!' yelled France from behind him. "Where the hell have you been, you bastard, we need to fight!"  
France's footsteps ran up behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
"England..." France trailed off. England turned around, daring France to comment with his eyes. France looked pained, his eyes showing sorrow, but he put a hand on England's shoulder.  
"We have to finish this fight. He would not have wanted us to give up."  
England gently laid America down on the ground, and took the pair of glasses, settling them on the nose of their owner. He let his hand linger for a moment.  
"I'll be right back," he promised in a whisper, and then grabbed America's gun, rising swiftly. He and France ran back to join the battle.  
America's last words rang in his mind. _You have to be the hero today_.

* * *

**A/N Hey! I'm not dead after all. Here's the second little thingie. I mean, in my mind this is usuk but eh judge for yourself. A super big thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed! It's like fuel for my brain engine. Please R&R **


End file.
